


The Set-Up

by redlastlove



Series: Septiplier One-Shots [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier-Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, Cookies, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Prompt Fill, Sunshine Project, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlastlove/pseuds/redlastlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix really ships septiplier and will do anything to see it become canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the sunshine challenge on tumblr! I hope I did this week's prompt justice!

Not many people know this, but Pewdiepie actually really ships Septiplier. He’s read too many fanfics, seen all of the fanvids, and most of the fanart. He is pretty much in love with the pairing. And much to Marzia’s chagrin, he believes they should be together (something which is taboo, but he’s Pewdiepie so he doesn’t give a fuck). 

He knows being friends with the pair will come as an advantage if he wants them together. Realistically, he doesn’t know a whole lot about matchmaking but he figures he can figure that shit out fairly quickly. So he sets a plan.

It has a lot of holes in it, he knows this, but it doesn’t stop him from calling Mark and Jack up individually and inviting them to his home. He claims he’s filming a comedy sketch and invites them to visit for the weekend. That part intrigues both of the men, but there’s a hitch. Neither knows the other is attending the film session. Felix knows they could find out fairly easily, a little tweet or vlog could sink this operation. But he’s lucky. Someone up above must like his cause.

Jack arrives at 9 in the morning, which is good Felix thinks. He’s not too early or too late. Felix can pull him in and fill him in easily this way. But when Felix heads to his door, planning to let Jack in, and a second vehicle pulls up, he is struck with sudden dread. He was prepared to explain, but at the same time he wasn’t because Jack was about to see Mark before Felix could inform he was coming as well.

Jack turns his head right at the moment when Mark exits the vehicle, his red hair instantly whirling around from the brisk Brighton air. “Huh?” Jack stutters, confused as to why Mark is there. Mark reaches into the cab and pulls out his bags, Felix knows he will see Jack if he doesn’t pull him in first.

At that moment, Felix pulls his door open and grabs Jack’s arm, leading him inside. “Hey Jack! How was your flight?” He briskly asks, pulling Jack farther away from the door. 

“It was fine.. Why is Mark here?”

“Oh he’s going to be in the video too.” Felix says quickly, flashing an excited smile at Jack before striding to the other guest. “Hey Mark! Welcome to Brighton.” 

Jack is confused as to why Felix wouldn’t tell him that his other best-friend was coming, but he brushes it off. “He probably forgot to tell me.” He thinks.

Mark grins at Felix before finally noticing Jack. “Uh-” Mark begins, but Felix cuts him off. “Jack’s going to be in the video too.” Mark nods and smiles before grabbing his bag and walking into the foyer with Felix and Jack. “So what are we doing first Pewds?” Jack asks, lightly grabbing the back of his arm and rubbing it. “Well first you and Mark are going into the living-room and sitting on my couch so you can read the script.” 

“Cool.” Mark says, heading off where Felix directed them. Jack follows him closely. The two sit on the loveseat and pick up their scripts excitedly. “I hope the fans like this skit.” Jack murmurs. Mark nods, “Me too. I haven’t done a live action skit in a while.” Jack grins. “I used to adore the ones you did with Cyndago.” 

“Really? Hm..” 

Jack turns to Mark and smirks. “Oh totally, I have probably watched _The Mormons_ and _Hire My Ass_ about a thousand times.” 

Mark laughs heartily at this. “I’m glad! Those are some of my favorites actually.” Jack smiles softly and turns his attention back to the script. For a while the room is silent as the men read over their parts and try to figure the plot. A few minutes pass and something snags Jack’s attention. 

“Hey, it says on page twenty that you’re supposed to feed me a cookie!” Jack exclaims, frowning a bit. Mark lifts his head up from the script that he was previously engrossed with to glance at Jack, a small smirk stretching his lips. “Mmm… It sounds like Felix is trying to keep the fangirls happy.”

Jack blushes a little at this and elbows Mark in the side. “Oh come on, I’m sure we’ve supplied them with enough fanfiction material.” As if on cue, Felix strolls into the room, his “hater-blockers” on. 

“Oh Jesus Christ..” Jack sighs, smiling goofily. “What’s up losers?” Felix says. “Nothing we just found out you want me to romantically feed Jack a cookie.” Mark chuckles, pushing his glasses up a bit. “Yep. We need some shameful fanservice in this video.”

Jack laughs hard at that. “Okay you noobs, let’s get started.” Felix shouts, waving his arms around. The skit is pretty funny, and Jack knows it’ll be a fan-favorite. But they film for a while until they’ve finally reached the cookies scene and honestly, Jack gets really fucking nervous.

He isn’t really sure why but something about Mark having to feed him his favorite dessert seems weird. And he can’t lie and say it won’t make him flustered, because it’s no secret that he thinks Mark’s very handsome. But thinking someone’s attractive and actually wanting to be their lover are two different things, so he tries to push his feelings down.

“Okay. Mark grab a cookie with one hand, and with the other I want you to hold Jack’s chin as you guide the cookie into his mouth. Make it really dramatic and… sensual.” Felix pointedly commands. Jack blushes furiously at Felix’s directions but tilts his head towards Mark anyway. 

Mark slides his hand up to Jack’s jaw and tentatively grasps his chin, gently raising it. At this point Jack is flustered and his face is probably redder than a tomato, because there’s just something so strange about him staring deep into Mark’s cocoa-brown eyes. Neither of them are looking away, and the air feels so intimate that it makes Jack’s stomach knot.

Now Mark is holding up a small cookie near Jack’s lips and Jack _swears to God_ he feels so creepy when he keeps his eyes on Mark’s while taking a small bite of the cookie and then slowly licking his lips afterwards. His cheeks immediately burn after the act, but as he keeps his gaze trained on Mark’s he feels warm, fuzzy, and light. Without knowing it, he starts to lean in towards Mark.

This surprises the other man but he quickly drops the rest of the cookie in favor of cradling Jack’s head as their lips brush together in a soft and chaste kiss. They don’t pull away for about thirty blissful seconds as neither have actually realised what they’re doing.

When they separate though each can see that the other is blushing extremely hard and they both shoot away from each other quickly in shock. “Did we..?” Jack whispers. “We did.” Mark says, his voice a little dazed and full of wonder. 

Neither could notice Felix in the back, who was jumping up and down excitedly. 

And neither noticed that he _broke_ his glasses in excitement and happiness when they first kissed. “You’re a fuckin’ genius Poods..” He thought, grinning widely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
